The invention relates to a radically modified chess board made to look like modem fluid art. The board is not three-dimensional and does not incorporate any of the complex symbols within the board to make the game any different other than to make it more insane to play. Maybe it can't be played and will just sit like a coffee table top, intriguing or challenging the best of minds. The best use for one of the designs, FIG. 2, is that it can used to play chess with opponents seated on the same side like when seated on an airline. The majority of my invention boards are intended to not have sharp edges or straight-line designs, but flow like wood grain with intersecting similar grains. The boards are distortions of chessboard designs as if one were to take a plastic chessboard and melt it. Melted and twisted into some of the various forms I've shown in the figures better describes one of my oblique chessboards.
An object of this invention is to provide a distorted chess game board that may be played by only the best and well versed in the art. Another object of this invention is to provide a distorted chess game board that incorporates all the interest of conventional chess game but that provides a twist of insanity to those willing to challenging playing the game. Still another object of this invention is to provide a distorted chess game board that can be used as an alternate coffee table top verses present-day rectangular checkerboard tops, modern art.
A further object of this invention is to provide a distorted chess game board that can be played as if the players were playing in outer space. Played as an outer space chess game, pawns reaching opposite ends of the board enter into other dimensions. In the other dimension, the player can begin to play another totally different game. See description specifications for details.
And still another object of this invention is to create a chess board game that forces the players to have to think in a fluid like manner verses a straight line and box type mentality of conventional chessboards. Keeping track of an opponent's position and concentrating on rank, threat and ability is somewhat easy with conventional square chessboards. Converting fluid lines to square boxes per my invention in one's mind adds additional challenges.
Rectangular and polygon like boards are shown to demonstrate similarities to this invention in straight-line form. Although the straight-line forms can be manufactured their appeal aesthetically is questionable. Also note that although this invention does not address chess pieces, I left that up to the imagination of the manufacturer. Some chess piece suggestions would be, to manufacture them to appear like melted soldiers, maybe all the same height, color or size to add difficulty. Why should pawns all look the same, do people? And are all castles the same in appearance, etc? Subtle differences in chess piece appearances would be a welcome addition to this game.